You are not a monster
by Au1umn3
Summary: SwanQueen - Regina helps Emma with controlling her magic and shows her that she is not a monster. first fanfiction I've ever wrote rated for future chapters


Swanqueen fic

You are not a monster.

The past few months had been quiet around StoryBrooke, everyone in the small town getting on with their lives and enjoying the peace. Emma had decided that she needed help controlling her magic, after the incident which ended up with henry and her father being on the receiving end of her emotions she knew enough was enough.

The mayor sat in her spacious office, perched elegantly on her chair behind her desk, she shuffled some papers and glanced over a few notes not really paying any attention to them. She sighed as someone entered her office.

"Yes miss swan?" She spoke to the younger women in front of her trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Hey Regina, I um was urggh-"before she could finish Regina interrupted.

"Well Miss Swan, what do you want?" She barked

Emma had to fight the urge to say that she wanted the mayor right there on her desk, begging to be touched by the Sherriff.

She cleared her throat and stepped forward in barely a whisper she spoke "I need your help Regina"

The mayor sat and focused on the beauty of a women stood before her, she noticed how perfect she looked when she was flustered, especially when she knew it was because of her.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific dear, what do you need my help with?" a smirk settled upon her darkened lips. She loved to tease the blonde.

Emma walked up to the mayor's desk, she sat on the edge of the wooden surface and twisted her body to face Regina, she couldn't help but notice how the curvaceous body before her looked irresistible in the skin tight pants and the dark silk blouse, Emma craved to rip the clothes from the olive skinned queen and kneel before her.

The mayor could see the wonderful green eyes fill with lust and desire as they skimmed over her body, a shiver echoed down her spine and heat filled her skin like a torch had been lit underneath her, she bit on her lower lip to restrain an animalistic growl that threatened to rise.

The sheriff noticed that she had been drinking in the glorious body before her for a while and quickly snapped her eyes up to meet the shimmering lust blown eyes of the town's mayor, she spied the dark lip gripped between pure white teeth, the sheriffs jaw dropped. Regina stood quickly and strutted over to the cabinet, Emma's gaze wandered down the body and watched her hips swing side to side, she couldn't help but stare as the mayor reached for two glasses and a bottle of what looked like whiskey, she poured an equal amount into each glass and returned to the desk handing one to Emma.

Regina took a sip "well Miss Swan?" she spoke in a low voice certain it would get Emma's attention.

Emma then remembered why she came to the mayor in the first place before being distracted by said women.

"I need your help, I can't control my magic, I've already hurt henry and my dad and the way they looked at me they were scared, well henry didn't he said he wanted to help but the way mom and dad looked at me was like they wished I never came back but it was like I just confirmed to them that I was a… a monster." A tear ran down the pale cheeks of the sheriff.

"Please help me"

Regina looked at Emma with thoughtful eyes and could see how upset she was, she wanted to run out of the room straight to charming and snow and destroy them for making Emma feel this way, no body hurt her Emma, she liked how that sounded in her head, her Emma.

Regina reached out and took the shaking hand of Emma swan "Emma look at me"

Emma slowly turned her head to look at Regina, the dark brown eyes seemed to calm her.

"You are not a monster and I will help you, we will show everyone that you Miss Swan are definitely not a monster" she smiled at Emma.

Tears started to fill her eyes once more at Regina's words, she tilted her head down to try and hide the fact she was crying. Regina took her hand from the one that was holding Emma's and reached out towards her. Delicate fingers underneath Emma's chin made her look up towards Regina whose face was now only a few inches away from her own, before she had a chance to react Regina had closed the space between them and brushed her warm lips against Emma's causing a flood of heat to course through her veins. Emma decided that the feeling of the mayor against her was the best feeling she could ever hope to imagine.


End file.
